


Bashas' Creamy Nemesis

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Cream, bashas', huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Dean and Sam discover that grocery stores have enemies, too.





	Bashas' Creamy Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of works inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

About a mile later, screams can be heard a few blocks away. Dean and Sam glance at each other and rush to the source of the scene. 

It's a Bashas', and people are crowding around the entrance, scattered, as what looks like a river of cream is pouring out of the doors. 

"Ma'am," Sam says, turning toward a woman and showing her his FBI badge, "Do you happen to know what's going on here?"

"It looks like the enemy of Bashas' is finally catching up," she says with undivided attention toward the entrance.

Dean walks over to Sam. "Hey, you got anything?"

"Yeah," Dean says, stuffing his FBI badge back into his coat pocket. "Apparently this cream is 'The Nemesis of Bashas'". And people were expecting this to happen. What have you got?"

Sam raises his eyebrows. "Uh, nothing really."

The entrance to the supermarket is clean and people are still going in and shopping, despite the river flowing through the exit and pooling through the streets. The police are just making their way to the scene, so the brothers head inside as quickly as they can.

The source of the waterfall of cream is coming from Aisle 7. The few people walking through that aisle are not paying attention to the small room that is suddenly at the end. The room has glowing red eyes and a Trapdoor-like front that it uses as a mouth to talk and say phrases such as "Bashas' will regret its popularity!" and "You haven't seen the last of me!" Cream is pouring out of the door, submerging everyone's ankles. 

Sam takes a deep breath and releases it through his mouth. "Ok, I'm stumped."

Dean walks up to it. "What the hell, dude?"

"Bashas' will pay for being yet another successful competitor!" it roars.

Dean turns around and gives Sam a confused look. Sam shrugs.

"Exorcizamus te..." Sam mutters.

"NOOOOO!" yells the room, belching out more cream from its mouth.

"Omnis immundus spiritus..." Sam says, the confused crease in his forehead getting deeper.

The room's eyes glow a deeper shade of red as it continues to bellow phrases.

"Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..."

By the time Sam is done with the exorcism, the room disappears in a cloud of black smoke, leaving a sticky river of cream on the floor. 

"Alright, so let's add 'Bashas' Creamy Nemesis' to dad's book," Dean says, chuckling. 

Still, no one even acknowledges it at all.


End file.
